Rainbow shy
by silerman
Summary: This is a story about two teens in love at Celestia high school in ponyville (human version).
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow shy by: silerman

Chapter 1

Narrator: Now this is the story of two teens

In love. With high school drama,

Bullies, family, and friends.

(Inside of gym class) we see a very shy pink

Haired girl called fluttershy who is trying to

Avoid being seen by anyone because

Today is.

Doge ball day girls you all know how to play

And what to do so go have fun

And fluttershy get from behind the bleachers

You're playing to the gym teacher told everyone.

O do I have to I really don't like

Doge ball day they always aim for me

Fluttershy said quietly. Don't worry

Shy rainbow dash is here to make sure you

Don't get beaten to a pulp like last time rainbow dash

Assured her. *bell sounded* well you did better than last time.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry about how short chapter 1

Was I did not think it would be that short

Hope this makes up for it.

The school bell sounded rainbow dash and Flutter shy both went to the Locker room to change into their street clothes. Thanks for helping me in gym rainbow dash I thought that everyone was going to try and kill me with those doge balls today flutter shy said looking down rubbing her right shoulder. No problem shy besides I thought that they would go after me since I'm the new kid around here rainbow said brushing here rainbow colored hair. They both share a laugh as they both leave the gym rainbow wearing a leather biker jacket, rainbow striped t-shirt, blue jeans, and biker boots while flutter shy had on a long pink dress that reaches her knees, a pink book bag with a flower design, white high-tops and pink rose in her look it's the girl hiding from a tiny red ball hahaha ya that was hilarious. Flutter shy let out a sad sigh as she put her head down. Hay why don't you pick on somebody your own size rainbow dash said bravely trying to defend her shy friend its ok rainbow dash I was scared of a tiny red ball flutter shy said turning away from rainbow dash desperately trying not to cry. Hay why don't yall stop picking a shy little girl and pick on someone who will fight back. No its ok applejack you don't have to… applejack interrupted flutter shy to speak. No it aint ok flutter shy if they want to pick on you they might as well be pickin on me applejack said with a unhappy face now why don't yall get up outa here applejack said trying to hold back her anger. Fine. Wait rainbow dash yelled what's your name so next time I know who is being rode to my friends rainbow dash said with a bold expression. The name is sunset shimmer punk I'm outa here sunset shimmer said with a mean look. Man that girl needs a serious attitude adjustment you two ok applejack said concerned for here friends. Ya were fine right shy rainbow dash replied yes applejack were ok flutter shy said with her head down rubbing her shoulder. Well ok you two should be heading to next class before your late applejack told them both with a sincere look. You should to aj I was just looking for you. Twi you know I don't keep my girl waiting applejack said walking to twilight giving her a kiss. Hey guys you should already be in class twilight said egger to be alone with applejack. We wear going until that sunset girl came along wait why aren't you two in class rainbow dash said confused. This is our free period and we like to spend our free period together so where not interrupted twilight said barely controlling her excitement clenching on to applejacks arm. Ok well we will just leave you to alone come on shy let's get moving rainbow dash told flutter shy. Ok rainbow dash. Both rainbow dash and flutter shy left looking back seeing twilight and applejack making out in the outside passage way.

I hope this was better than chapter 1 seya later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the outside passage way applejack and twilight still kissing each other's tongues and not caring who sees them acting with their animalistic instincts. Hay guys. O hay pinkie pie why are you here so late after this it's time to go home twilight said surprised at how late pinkie pie was sorry but I was busy planning for a super duper awesome fantastic… applejack interrupted get on with it pinkie applejack said bored. Huh o right I was planning a birthday party for someone pinkie pie said ready to burst. Who is it who has that big of a party twilight said it's for rarity her sister sweetie belle told me and asked if I would plan a party for her and I said yes and I was wondering if you guys would come pinkie pie said while jumping up and down with lots of hyper energy. I don't know pinkie pie rarity's folks aren't too nice to us since me and twilight got together her parents think were evil just because we love each other applejack said unsure I know but don't worry your pretty little heads about it rarity's parents won't be able to protest because it's a surprise party pinkie pie said still jumping up and down like a Mexican jumping bean. Twilight and applejack talk about it for a few minutes and come to an answer. We will be there for rarity twilight said holding her lovers hand. Great now I just need to find supplies see you to later I got to find rainbow dash and flutter shy pinkie said leavening as the school lets out. Dashie flutter shy I found you guys yay pinkie pie said still hyper why were you looking for us I mean what was so important no I mean… flutter shy was interrupted while she was getting flustered what she meant was to ask whey were you looking for us pinky rainbow dash said kind of upset about earlier with that sunset shimmer girl. I am formally inviting you to rarity's surprise party pinkie said with a big grin on her face. O that sounds very nice I will try to be their flutter shy said with her head down rubbing her shoulder still kind of hurt from earlier sweet what about you rainbow dash ya I will be there pinkie pie said with a giant grin. Okay pink I'll be there but it better not be lame rainbow dash said bashfully yay pinkie pie screamed before getting interrupted by the school bell rang. Well that's the bell I'd better get home scootalo is probably freaking out without me making her some food see you later pink later shy. Wait rainbow dash flutter shy said grabbing rainbow dash's hand lightly what is it shy rainbow dash replied confused I never put my phone number in your phone flutter shy said timidly. O yea alright here rainbow dash said while giving her cell to flutter shy ok I'll see you later shy rainbow said as she walk to her house a couple miles away yes,yes,yeeees I got flutter shy's number I'll text her but I can't seem desperate rainbow dash said in her mind. (Ring, ring) [Hey shy what's up]

[Helping animals at the shelter]

[Cool]

[Thanks]

[No problem remember to save my #]

[Ok got to go later rd ]

[;)]

Awesome I hope this goes as right as I hope it will but I have to play it cool rainbow dash said in her mind.

(A day later at rarity's surprise party)

3 2 1 happy birth day rarity the crowd said as rarity walked in. o my gosh thank you o I never expected this rarity said wearing a purple tank top, white jeans jacket, designer jeans, purple heels, with purple hair. O don't worry rarity no one can ever expect a pinky pie party pinkie pie said hyped up on sugar. Ya rarity your our friend of course we would throw you a party twilight said kindly yep and I was the one who asked pinkie pie to make the party happen sweetie belle said taking all the glory o thanks you guys rarity was saying before rainbow dash interrupted well know that all the greetings are out of the way lets party rainbow dash said turning on the music. (Have way through the party pinkie pie suggested playing some party games in rarity's room the game was truth or dare) (Let me remind you all that this version the girls are 18 years old). Ok guys who's turn is it pinkie pie said I think that's it's my turn rainbow dash said twilight truth or dare rainbow dash asked I think I'll pick dare twilight said boldly ok I dare you to make out with apple jack in rarity's parents room rainbow dash said in a cocky tone. What are you trying to get me grounded for life rarity said worried don't worry I'm not asking them to go to 4th base or anything besides your parents aren't even here yet rainbow dash said still being cocky ok but just for two minutes twilight said not wanting to get in trouble (mean while outside). O no we missed the surprise rarity's mom said getting out the car don't worry dear we can still give rarity her birthday gift rarity's dad said as they both get inside the house sweetie belle rarity's mom said giving her younger daughter a hug hay mom sweetie belle replied happy to see her mom do you know where you sister is rarity's mom asked yea I think her and her friends went into you and dads room sweetie belle said telling the truth what rarity's dad yelled both rarity's mom and dad went up stairs to their room door when they hear a kissing sound inside the room with a chant of cheers rarity's dad opened the door to see twilight and apple jack on the bed. What the hell is going on in here rarity's dad yelled mom dad this is not what it looks like rarity tried to explain before her dad cut her off I don't want to hear it young lady and you two I knew you two where trouble I want everyone out of this house now rarity's dad still yelling yes sir rarity trying not to cry in front of her friends because she knows what her punishment will be. Excuse me every one I'm sorry but the party's been canceled everyone has to go home. Sorry guys but…rarity tried to tell her friends they had to leave until apple jack interrupted don't worry rarity we know what's going on we'll leave see you tomorrow apple jack assured rarity thanks apple jack I'll see you in school rarity said still trying to hold back her tears. Come on guys lets go apple jack told everyone hay rarity I'm sorry I didn't know that they… rainbow dash tried to apologize but rarity's dad had leafed to get one of the branches from the tree and can back with a 6 inch switch sorry rarity rainbow dash said as she bolted to the door. Man I feel terrible if I didn't dare you two to kiss rarity wouldn't be in trouble like this rainbow dash said with guilt what kind of trouble flutter shy asked scared of what might happen to their friend. AHHHH rarity yelled so hard it was heard outside the house. O that kind of trouble huh poor rarity it's been a long while but I still remember what it was like to be switched that bad she might not be able to sit for hours apple jack said felling bad well it's getting late I think I'll go home later guys. (All the teens left to their homes and got ready for school the next day).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Inside of rainbow dash's and scootalo's house)

Hay sweetie belle what's up hey where apple bloom scootalo is asked she had to use the bathroom so she still at her family farm anyway I came kas rarity wanted me to tell rainbow dash that she has been grounded for 3 months so she won't be able to hang out with every till Christmas sweetie belle told scoot. O well my sis is going to flutter shy's house. (Outside flutter shy's house) (Ding dong) hey flutter shy's mom is flutter shy here rainbow dash asked. O you must be my daughter new friend from gym flutter shy is in her room up stair to the right. Thank you flutter shy's mom rainbow dash said kindly and then went up stairs to flutter shy's room. (knock knock) o hay rainbow dash I didn't expect you so early I'll just go and get dressed flutter shy said getting out of her room shower in a towel. O no. I mean yea you go and get dressed rainbow dash said blushing (O MY GOD yes, yes, yes I saw flutter shy getting out of a shower admittedly in a towel but still yes, yes, yeeeeeeeees). So ah rainbow dash why did you come so early I thought you said you come at 4:00 o clock flutter shy said embarrassed I know but I thought that I'll just surprise you but instead you kind of surprised me instead rainbow dash said blushing so anyway what did you want to do us to do today so early flutter shy said still embarrassed I just thought that we could go and see a movie and have some fun today just the two of us today yea know just to try and get to know each other better rainbow dash said as flutter shy getting out of the shower room. Sure I would love too. (O wow the rainbow dash is actually trying to hang out me this has to be a dream o I can't wait but I have to stay in control)

(At the movie theater entrance)

Hay shy what do you want to… rainbow dash was trying to say until she was interrupted well, well, well if it isn't the shy little Juliet sunset shimmer said why you what is it with you why are you constantly picking on shy like that rainbow dash o you don't know sunset shimmer said mockingly that little friend of yours is what normal people call a dike. What rainbow dash said angrily yea you heard me that little flutter shy girl came on to my friend a while ago and I made sure the whole school knew what she was all about sunset shimmer said how dare you who do you think you… rainbow dash was saying until flutter shy started crying. No rainbow dash she's right I'm sorry I. I have to leave flutter shy said running away crying.

(Flutter shy ran all the way home crying to her room)

Flutter shy what's wrong flutter shy flutter shy's mom said watching her daughter run up to her room. Excuse me can I please talk to flutter shy please rainbow dash asked out of breath from chasseing flutter shy yea please do I hope you can figure out what happened to her flutter shy's mom said sincerely (In her room we see flutter shy crying on the bed) flutter shy please stop crying and talk to me rainbow dash said y-you can't b-b-be seen with me a-anymore rainbow dash they were right about me flutter shy said still crying what are you saying f… rainbow dash tried to talk until she was interrupted no rainbow dash their right about me I am gay but that's no way I'm sad I'm sad because of everyone hating me for it every day being called stuff like fag, dike, Lesbo, and all kinds of stuff I mean twilight and apple jack have each other but I'm all alone flutter shy said with a tone your wrong flutter shy you're not alone rainbow dash said getting closer to the bed to sit face to face with flutter shy flutter shy you're never alone rainbow dash said kissing flutter shy mouth to mouth to comfort flutter shy but soon they both started to got into it still kissing rainbow dash lifted up flutter shy's leg to lay her down on the bed feeling the end of her dress rainbow dash moved up flutter shy's leg to her silk panties. Wait rainbow dash flutter shy said with bright red cheeks what rainbow dash replied I can't not here at least my mom is down stairs it's weird flutter shy said wiping the tears of her face ok I know just the place where we can be alone rainbow dash said in a seductive voice. Ok let's go flutter shy said still blushing they both hold hands down stairs while flutter shy's mom is in her room down stairs mom I'm going back out sorry for making you worry so much flutter shy told her mom while leaving. Huh that rainbow dash with flutter shy I hope she takes good care of my baby girl flutter shy's mom said silently.

(In the woods at a beautiful water fall and small lake)

Wow this place is beautiful flutter shy said impressed I know the only thing better than the view is a dip in the cool water Rainbow dash said while getting undressed leaving on her blue bra and rainbow colored panties. Rainbow dash what are you doing flutter shy said starting to blush. I am taking a dip in the water come on no one is watching us rainbow dash said going into the lake. Well okay flutter shy nervously said while taking of all her stuff and leaving on a pink bra and yellow panties with a peace symbol on it. Aw come on get in the water scaredy cat rainbow dash said taunting her I'm not a scaredy cat flutter shy said under her breath as she walked in the water O man that cold flutter shy said surprised. Don't worry we can just heat things up rainbow dash said swimming to flutter shy and giving her another open mouth kiss. (Mean while back at rainbow dash's house) (Ding dong) apple bloom about time you got here me and sweetie bell been waiting for like ten minutes scootalo said after getting the door sorry I'm late grandma made her special chocolate bars for desert last night for everybody any way what are we doing today apple bloom asked today we are going to prank pinkie pie sweetie belle replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wait a minute prank pinkie pie are you nuts apple bloom said scared of the outcome no don't worry apple bloom everyone will be there twilight, rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, flutter shy, and apple jack scootaloo said calmingly yea apple bloom I already figured out what the prank is going to be sweetie belle chimed in. Fine what is the prank apple bloom asked we are going to take that chocolate your grandma made inject it in to the cupcakes that she's making for her school class and then watch the prank play out scootaloo said excitedly but there is one thing you for getting apple bloom pointed out what sweetie belle asked we have school tomorrow to apple bloom replied don't worry ms cheerile won't mind if we just miss one day of school scootalo said well ok let's do it apple bloom said with enthusiasm.

(Back at the lake with rainbow dash and flutter shy)

Wait dashie what time is it flutter shy asked its 11:00 am rainbow dash told her o man where late for pinkie pie's party we have to go dashie ok but let me ask something shy what is with all of those needle marks on your arm rainbow dash asked looking concerned for her friend o it's nothing (flashing back to before rainbow dash picked up flutter shy in her room) flutter shy is going under her bed to get out a small black box. Flutter shy please don't use that stuff again it makes you do crazy things flutter shy's mom said mom it's the only thing that makes me feel better flutter shy said opening the box to take out a syringe with a mysterious liquid in it with a bandage and surgical strap. Flutter shy puts the strap on her arm then uses two fingers to slap her arm to find a good vain then injects the syringe into the vain pushes down on it to put in the weird liquid than removes the strap and syringe and starts to cry into her pillow uncontrollably (end of flash back). Let's just get dressed and go to the party rainbow dash flutter shy said quietly with her head down. Ok lets go (I know those marks on her arm are not nothing I have to tell the others at the party).

(Sugar cube corner)

Hay guys I'm like so happy you two finally came we didn't want to have fun without you so the party didn't start yet pinkie pie said looking at rainbow dash and flutter shy with a giant smile on her face. Cool digs here pink hay shy didn't you forgot to feed your rabbit before we left rainbow dash said oh my your right sorry guys but I have to go see you guys next time flutter shy said running to her house. Ahw man pinkie pie said with a sad expression sorry pinky but I need your help with shy rainbow dash said with a concerned tone in her voice what happened to flutter shy is she ok rainbow dash twilight asked I don't think so earlier today I looked at her arm and I saw these needle marks on it and I think she is using that new drug ostridon (A new drug that makes a person do crazy things when their high) wait a minute how do you know about this wired drug rainbow dash apple jack blurted out. Not important we need to help flutter shy… rainbow dash was saying until she was cut off. Help flutter with what flutter shy said unnormally loud and barely able to stand. I am sooooo happy I don't have to have you help me with me dashie. Oh man flutter shy are you high twilight asked. O only a little tee hee flutter shy giggled hey I'm starving let's get some snacks at sugar cube corner. Darling we are at sugar cube corner ok know why don't you sit down for a while rarity said while taking flutter shy to the couch in the other room. See I told you so rainbow dash said but why would a girl as sweet as flutter shy doing drugs I mean it's just not like flutter shy to be destroying herself like this twilight said with a sad expression

(Mean while in the other room)

Hey where are we I'm supposed to be at pinkie pies party flutter shy said leaning on her friend rarity. O flutter shy what made you do this to yourself rarity said wondering and putting flutter shy on the couch ok you stay here darling while I go see are friends.

(Back in the main room rainbow dash, twilight sparkle, pinkie pie, and applejack are still talking about their friend's condition)

Look guys the bottom line is flutter shy is doing drugs and she needs are help applejack said upset sorry to intrude but right now I think that she is helping herself to the party food cart rarity said entering the room well why would flutters even be doing these nasty, weird, stupid drug things pinkie pie said in a sad sounding tone of voice. I think I know why rainbow dash said with hate in her eyes why rainbow dash twilight asked because of that sunset shimmer girl that's why she has been so mean to shy for so long when I see her I'm going to… rainbow dash was saying until she got cut off by a loud thud. That came from where flutter shy is twilight said trying to open the door its jammed stand back sugar applejack said kicking the door down finding flutter shy out cold on the floor with a smashed plate on her head.

(Two hours later)

Is she ok

No she is not

Be quiet she's waking up

*yawn* hay where am I. o hey guys flutter shy said to everyone your at the sugar corner shy know be honest with us shy are you doing drugs twilight asked softly what n-no no w-why would y-you ask that flutter shy said being defensive sugar cube we saw the marks on your arm applejack said with a sad look on her face and you even told us earlier that you where high rarity chimed in b-b-but y-y-you don't u-understand flutter shy tried to speak until rainbow dash sat down next to her. Shy would you please tell us what's going on so we can understand rainbow dash asked with sympathy *huh* it started when I was in elementary school.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(This chapter is in elementary school)

Well…well…well if it isn't the shy little lam. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave our school and never come back. Ya I agree. *crying* *sniff* why am I like this I don't know why I like girls I just do I can't help that flutter shy said crying in a curled up ball on the floor. Hey sunset shimmer detention. But I didn't do anything- she tried to say before she was cut off NOW! *ring* the school bell sounded. Hey you ok they didn't hurt you did they. *crying* *sniff* y-yes I-I'm o-ok. Well why where they being mean to you like that I mean its valentine's day a day people should be kind. It's because I g-gave a girl that I really l-like a card that said l-love never fails and n-neither will I until y-you r mine. With a heart on it with my name on it flutter shy said still crying in her ball. O flutter shy I wish I could explain this whole concept of who you should like and why to you but you need to talk to your parents about it I can't be the one who tells you know hurry or you'll miss the bus. *sniff* o-ok flutter shy said still sad but no longer crying while on the bus ride home *knock-knock* mom *sniff* we have to talk flutter shy said starting to cry again o my gosh my little baby what's wrong flutter shy's mom asked mom do you remember when I got that card from the store for someone I like. Ya. It was for a girl. O. mom I-I think I'm g-gay and today in class everyone was being so mean to me and…and flutter shy said crying until she was interrupted by her mom's unexplained hug o flutter shy my poor baby I love you even if you tried to kill someone you're my only child my life I will never stop loving you never ever. Know as for your school me and your dad will have to talk to the principle and about your new form of love.

(Later Saturday night)

No way in hell.

Honey please calm down.

No I won't your telling me my only daughter only child is a lesbian how am I suppose to calm down.

Honey I'm just telling you what she told me please try to calm down and think about this.

*yelling tone* flutter shy get down here right now. *end of yelling tone*

y-yes dad flutter shy said acting scared of her dad.

Tell me the truth did you tell your mom you are gay

Yes.

No you are lying there is no way my only kid is gay.

b-but I am and I had a crush on a girl until… flutter shy tried to explain until her dad blurted out.

*yelling tone* you what *end of yelling tone* ok I am done you hear me done flutter shy's dad said walking out to his car and driving away.

*crying tone* m-mom I am so s-sorry p-please don't h-hate me flutter shy said starting to cry again no flutter shy please don't cry it's not your fault trust me everything will be ok tomorrow morning we will go out and have fun will go to the wonder bolts seasonal fair at clouds dale what do you say. Ok flutter shy replied no longer crying. Great now go to bed it is 10 o clock a ten year old needs her sleep.

(In the middle of the clouds dale fair)

We see flutter shy sitting on top of her moms shoulders to see the fair floats with a pink cotton candy in her right hand. Now ladies and gentle men we have the child race float made by its theme designer the one and only rainbow kid rainbow vanilla dash. It's just rainbow dash get it right rainbow dash yelled at the announcer sorry but by law we have to use you full birth name. While the announcer and rainbow dash went back and forth flutter shy was stunned by the girl with the rainbow hair. Hay mom can I stay here with auntie glitter flutter shy asked I don't know flutters we have to see why. I just wanted to stay here for a little while flutter shy saying with a slightly more confident tone in her voice.

(Later after the floats were done presenting flutter shy had a chance to talk to her new crush)

H-hay are y-you r-rainbow dash the super fast rainbow kid flutter shy asked not looking at her directly to hide her blushing. Ya that's me the world's fastest ten year old any way what's your name rainbow dash asked my…name…is f-flutter shy a-and I was wondering if we could be friends flutter shy say's finally looking at rainbow dash. Sure kid o bay the way my b-day is tomorrow and I want to know if you wanted to come rainbow dash asked looking straight into flutter shy's eyes. Flutter started to blush sure I would love to. From that day on the two girls become best friends but then they go to middle school you know that awkward age for hormones and adrenaline in kids who are turning into teens.

Till next time


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(This chapter takes place in middle school)

This part is a pov (sorry I'm lazy)

O man I can't believe it has been 3 years since I met rainbow dash and where still best friend even though we live in two separate towns. Wait why am thinking about this know I am going to be late for biology 101. Well if it isn't the shy little lam here to bio late. If you treat this class like your body treats puberty you are in for a long wait till you graduate this class sunset shimmer said as the rest of the class laughed. Ok that's enough everyone to your seats now. The teacher was going on about something with DNA or whatever but my mind was still gone because of sunset shimmers words she was right I was a small shy little with no body and no looks even when a boy or two would talk to me they would just be mean to me, not able to hear me when I talk, or just be some kind of prank why does this keep happening… I was cut off in mid thought when a hand touches my shoulder. Hey flutter shy is it don't you mind those jerks their just jealous o where are my manners I'm applejack nice to meet you applejack said in a comforting voice h-hie applejack I managed to say without blushing well next is lunch if you're not starving lets hangout applejack said with a smile until a loud voice came from the front of class Ms. Applejack if you and flutter shy are done go to the desk in the corner and take of that hat.

(Two weeks after that applejack and I have been friends until one day in after school wilderness club)

Ok every one pair up because today we are going to canterlot. Really a new girl in purple and glittery styled clothes said in excitement no rarity I was joking it's actually an overnight 4 day filed trip I need all your parents to sign this paper. As I was handed the paper applejack took my hand and wanted to talk in secret what's wrong applejack why are we in the janitors closet I said surprised at where she took me I'm sorry shy but I have to talk to you. Look you know I like you right applejack asked looking out of character of course where friends after all I replied still trying to figure things out look shy I don't just like you I came to tell you in private that I think I like-like you and I was wondering if instead of being my partner on the trip that you might want to be my girl friend applejack finished looking at the ground and all I could do was blush. O I knew that would make you hate me I'm sorry applejack said trying to leave but I grabbed her hand with my strength and started talking again. Applejack aren't you worried about what people would say if they found out I said looking at the floor still blushing until she lifted my face into hers no I'm not because I know everything is going to be ok applejack finished her sentence by kissing me on the lips so I started kissing her back. But unknown to us at that time the door was opened just enough for sunset Shimmers lackeys to catch us on video.

(The next day) (Friday)

Wow this is so great I'm dating applejack going on a 4 day filed trip with her in the same room and I will be away from sunset and I am bringing my new pet rabbit angle what could possibly go wrong. Excuse me students and faculty but applejack and flutter shy needs to be sent to the office immediately. O me and my big mouth. I meet with applejack on the way there and asked what was so important. I don't know sugar cube but my gut says it's not good or that could be the eggs I had for breakfast applejack said cheering me up a little. Applejack flutter shy I am going to ask you some questions and I just want the truth ok. Alright we both told her. Are you to friends? Yes I told her would you two say that your close friends? Yes were best friends miss glimmer applejack responded. Ok are you to dating each other? What I said in a surprised tone is that why where here so we can tell you about our love life. No well yes you see my daughter sunset shimmer showed me a video tape of you two in the janitor's closet and I'm afraid you two will have to be suspended for 10 days and go to court for under age sex on camera. I already called your parents and informed them on the situation. What o man my granny is gana kill me o I am in so much trouble applejack said starting to freak out kill doesn't even come close to what she's going to do little sis big Mac said why are you here shouldn't you be at home helpin granny with apple bloom applejack told him eeyup but she wanted me to come take you home so she can punish you at the farm big Mac replied. O man I guess I will see you later flutter shy she said as big Mac so I'll just walk home to I said.

Applejack pov

So I am really in trouble this time huh. Eeyup big Mac said back *loud crying sounds coming from their barn* well I don't think apple bloom's happy with this I said. Nope beside she's one she ain't happy with nothing big Mac told me making me laugh a little. Well let's get this over with I said as we walked into the barn. Big Mac come here and try to bathe you sister granny said why granny big Mac said back as granny got from in front of the sink because when you left her here she got into the pig pen and now stinks like a hog granny said showing him the baby in the sink. Ok granny I will clean her big Mac said disappointed good now I am going to have a talk with you applejack come on.

(In applejack's room)

Sugar cube please tell me that the school is lying about you. Tell me that this is one of them jokes you kids are pullin granny smith said in a sad tone. I'm sorry granny but the school ain't lying I'm dating my friend flutter shy. Granny smith did not get rid of her sad expression and got off of her granddaughter's bed. Well I'm sorry but your grounded young missy granny said with a serious tone. But I ain't done nothin I talked back but was ignored. You are grounded for two months granny said exiting the room. Ahw man I can't believe this I said about to kick the door until my little sister crawled in the door Ahw hey apple bloom how'd you get in hear ain't big Mac suppose to be givin you a bath I said with her in my arms making her laugh. O apple bloom I know you can't understand a word I'm sayin but I don't know I'm being punished for goin out with a girl and… I was interrupted with a strong stink coming from apple bloom. Ahw well I might as well change you since no one else will I said changing apple bloom's diaper. Hay ain't that my job big Mac said walking in my room. Yes but she was in here when it happened so I thought I would take care of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Flutter shy pov

It has been two month since me and applejack's family found out about our relationship and the whole court ordeal and since then I have made friends with that girl from my old club named rarity and today I am going to her house to hang out. There know you all caught up.

*Ding dong the door bell rang* O flutter shy I am so glad you made it darling I have today all planed out for us rarity said in joy. Hey rarity did you get braces I asked o yes I know they make me look hideous rarity said turning sad no it's not that it's just I never noticed before I think they look beautiful they make your smile sparkle I said making her feel better. Thanks flutter shy well we should get going I have two friends I want to show you rarity said leading the way to sugar cube corner. Well here we are sugar cube corner rarity said going in to find her two friends talking at a nearby table flutter shy these are my friends twilight sparkle and pinky pie. Hey rarity me and pinkie pie have been waiting for you all day twilight said not noticing flutter shy behind rarity. Sorry twilight but I wanted you two to meet my new friend flutter shy rarity said introducing flutter shy two her friends. O it's very nice to meet you flutter shy I'm twilight sparkle I live with my little brother spike in the local library you can come visit any time you want twilight said. Hey twilight what is wrong with pinkie pie rarity asked as they saw the local party girl sitting with her face down hair strait UN puffy and silently crying. Huh pinkie pie and ditzy doo had a big fight and broke up twilight said and then went to rarity's ear so no one else would hear. Besides rarity you know pinkie gets very sad when she stars her period twilight whispered in her ear. Rarity starts walking to the sad pinkie pie. O pinkie dear I am so sorry for what happened and I understand if you no longer want to hang out with us today rarity said hugging the crying pinkie pie who just started to cry louder and hug her back rarity it was so horrible and I found out ditzy was cheating on me and then she yelled at me and left… pinkie pie was silenced by rarity shhh it's ok pinkie pie I know how it feels to have your heart broken and I promise soon you will feel better and if you ask me that ditzy doo girl doesn't deserve a girl like you rarity said cheering pinkie pie up a little you really think so rarity pinkie pie asked of course pinkie pie your smart, funny, caring, lovable, and even better you're a good person rarity said making pinkie pie her old self again with a large smile fun attitude and puffy hair. Ok let's go to the carnival pinkie pie said in a happy mood. So that's where you where planning on going rarity flutter shy finally saying something Ahw well I wanted to try and surprise you but the wonder bolts carnival is coming to ponyville for the first time ever and I wanted everyone to let my friends see it rarity said wait rarity we can't go yet I have to bring applejack. Ok but do hurry rarity said as flutter shy left out the door.

Applejack pov

Hey big Macintosh where are you I shouted until I heard kissing noises in the barn I looked in and I saw my big brother getting naked and kissing on ditzy doo so I did what sister should do in this situation. HAYYYYYYYY. Ahh ditzy screamed putting a shirt over her almost naked self. Applejack what in tarnation are yall doin here big Mac replied angry I'm tryin to get my work on the farm done and I need your help if you done try to get lucky. I than left to try and get work done until I saw apple bloom start to crawl into the pig pen again. O no you don't I lifted her up a held her witch made her start to giggle. Man we can't leaf you alone for a minute can we. She was still laughing until she let out a big yawn well somebody's tired I let her rest on my arm until we reached my room I put her in my bed and let her sleep until I hear someone knocking on our house door. Flutter shy baby what are you doin here I asked well rarity invited me to go to the wonder bolts carnival with her friends and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us she explained ok Hun I'll go with yall.

*Later in the middle of the carnival*

Twilight pov

Wow rarity I can't believe you bought us all tickets here. This place is incredible rarity. I know darling that is why I wanted us to come here besides there is something else I wanted us all to try rarity said what is it. Have any of you ever heard of party balls rarity said in a sly tone. What rarity you know we ain't at the right age for drinkin applejack said back. I agree rarity we are not even seventeen yet and I read things about drinking and they have bad side effects I told her please just one drink that's all besides it could be fun. Besides it's not just for us to try our good friend pinkie pie need's some cheering up today rarity said back making us all quiet. Huh ok but just because pinkie needs some loving fun today I said.

*Later at 8:00 at night in a broken house full of teens and drinks*

Flutter shy pov

Applejack, twilight, rarity where are you guy's I think we should leave I said now hold up a passes out pinkie pie with a lot of um… drawings on her face. Hey miss you need to see your friend in the living room she is killing the beer bombs a man said and as he said I saw rarity drinking a whole tub of beer upside down I waited until she finished to talk to her. Rarity I know your already drunk but I need to tell you we have to leave I said still with pinkie pie on my shoulder Aw why am having so much fun*hiccup* but if you *hiccup* think we should go we*hiccup* can go*hiccup* thank you but first can you help me find applejack and twilight first. Ok but I think I saw them *hiccup*go upstairs in one of the rooms rarity said trying not to throw up. Ok I'll go look I said as I went up stairs I started to here noises coming from the first room I opened the door to find applejack and twilight with no shirts or pants kissing each other. Applejack what are you doing I yelled making them both look baby it ain't what you think applejack tried to explain but I ran out of that house forgetting pinkie pie I ran to my cousin's house since he lives close by I told him what happened and then he gave me a shot telling me it would make me feel better and it did and that's when I got hooked on drugs.

*back to the present where flutter shy's friends asked what happened to her*


End file.
